Promises
by KajiMori
Summary: Just a oneshot I wrote for my friend's birthday. RenoOC What would happen a girl that loves Reno saw him with someone else and thought that he was with that other girl? Not a good summary, but a good story.


**Okay, first off, this is in dedication to my friend Megu. I'm hoping to post this on her birthday because it's a part of her present. This is a one-shot, and I don't plan on extending it. This is my first FF fic, so please don't kill me if it's bad. I don't know all of the background info yet, so please bear with me. It's just a thing for my friend's birthday. It's gonna be RenoOC. It's a bit dark and angsty at the beginning, but it'll get better. So here you go, Meg!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY IMOTO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**RATED T FOR LANGUAGE**

**Oh, yeah, me no own Final Fantasy. Or Megu, for that matter. She's a character the actual Megu designed for our FMA fic 'Full House'. If you read that, then you'll know what I'm talking about when I say that this isn't the same Megu personality wise. This is how the REAL Megu would probably react to these things, and I'm just writing it. FF belongs to Tetsuya Nomura and Square, and Megu belongs to Megu. **

**Promises**

Megu walked into Seventh Heaven with a heavy heart and tears streaming down her face. She bounded up the stairs to the room Tifa had given her upon her arrival in town about a year ago. She slammed the door behind her, throwing herself on her bed, soaking her pillows with tears. She heard light footsteps coming up the stairs before someone knocked at her door.

"Megu????? Megu, what's wrong?????" she heard Tifa ask. She refused to answer the door, and she knew that Tifa wouldn't be able to get in unless she broke the door down since it was locked from the inside, and she wouldn't do that unless she really needed to. Tifa's sigh could be heard as Megu heard her dialing a phone number, assumingly Yuffie. She didn't pay attention to the conversation, but she knew that Yuffie would be over there soon to try and figure out what was going on.

Within five minutes, she heard both Yuffie and Tifa trying to get her to either come out of her room or let them in. Finally, Megu stood and let them in. Once her two best friends saw her tear-streaked face, they instantly knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong. They both knew that Megu absolutely _refused _to cry, so they knew something bad had happened. Without a word, the two entered the room and sat down on her bed, waiting for Megu to join them. Once she did, she broke down crying once more.

"What is it, Megu???" Yuffie asked her, and Megu could tell that she was worried about her. She muttered something, but she could tell that they didn't understand what she had said, so she repeated it a little louder.

"R-Reno," she said before she burst into tears again at the name.

"What happened to Reno??? Is he okay??? Is he hurt???" Yuffie asked in a rush, but none of these were the right questions to ask.

"I don't fucking care what happens to him. I hope he's hurt after the way that bastard hurt me!!!!!!!!" Megu cried angrily, her voice rising steadily. She could feel her friends stiffen beside her.

"What the fuck did that bastard do to you??? I swear, I'll fucking kill him if he touched you –no, if he even looked at you wrong. I'll castrate him painfully before I slowly kill him," Yuffie hissed, and Megu could hear her cracking her knuckles.

"Go ahead. I think he deserves it after what I just saw," Megu said sadly, wiping her currently dry eyes. She looked at her friends and noticed that both of them were waiting for an explanation. She sighed as she began telling her story.

"Remember that I went into town today because I was supposed to meet him at that little café we always would go to???" she asked, causing her friends to nod in response. She sighed and continued with her story.

'_He told me to meet him here at three. It's already three-thirty. Where the hell is he, damn it?!?!?!?!'_ Those were Megu's thoughts as she waited by a small café that she and her friends would always frequent when they tired of the bar. After all, one needed a change of scenery every once in a while. She decided that since Reno was already half an hour late, she would go look for him at places nearby. _'Lazy ass. He can't ever be anywhere on time, can he???'_ She made sure her phone was on vibrate in case he called, since she probably wouldn't hear it ring in the midst of the day's crowd. She headed out onto the main street, dodging between the people in the street. She walked into the nearest bar, but the bartender shook his head at her silent question; he wasn't here. She turned around and searched every place she thought he would be, only there was no red-headed Turk anywhere to be found. She sighed as she decided to head back to the café to see if he was there and they had somehow missed each other while she was on her search.

She was about to go around the corner towards the café when she saw a jewelry store. But what shocked her wasn't the beautiful things in the glass cases, it was the fact that it appeared, to her at least, that one of those beautiful things had been tainted and transformed into a human and was hanging all over the person she was looking for. She watched as he held up a stunning ring that she herself might have liked, if not for this… _thing_ attached to Reno's arm, and the girl smiled brightly and nodded, whispering something into his ear that Megu couldn't and didn't want to hear. She tried to muffle the pained cry that sprung from her, but even though it wasn't very loud, it seemed to catch _his_ ears. He turned and was in a state of extreme shock and surprise when he saw her standing there. She turned and ran, and only when the wind hit her face did she notice that she was crying.

She weaved between people carelessly, muttering soft apologies to anyone she bumped into. The first safe haven she could think of was Tifa's bar… actually, that was the _only_ safe haven she could think of. She knew that since he had seen her, he would probably come looking for her, but she didn't care. She threw open the door to the bar and ran up the stairs. Once safe in her room with the door slammed securely shut behind her, she noticed her phone was going off. She pulled it out of her pocket and grimaced when she read the caller ID. 'RENO' it read, with a little cell phone icon and a picture of him flipping off the camera on her phone with a smile when she had taken the picture. She cried out in anguish as she threw the phone against the wall and watched as it bounced off, still vibrating against the floor. She had realized long ago that luckily –but not so lucky now- her phone was practically indestructible, so it was able to withstand hitting the wall and floor. After all, it had been drowned, washed, stepped on, run over, and various other things, and it still hadn't died.

She threw herself on her bed and began sobbing what was left of her heart out.

She had finished her story, and Yuffie was looking at her practically with tears in her eyes, while Tifa was looking at her with both sympathy and understanding.

"Aaaawwww, you poor thing!!!!" Yuffie cried, latching onto Megu and holding her in a tight bear hug.

"Yuffie, she can't breathe," Tifa answered, causing Yuffie to relinquish the death grip she had on Megu, who was grateful for the much-needed oxygen.

"What do you think he was doing with that other girl in the jewelry store???" Tifa asked, and Yuffie answered before Megu could even open her mouth.

"What the hell do you think he was doing???? He was obviously getting something for her," Yuffie answered, earning a slight glare from Tifa.

"Not the best answer, considering the situation," Tifa said coolly. Yuffie shrugged in apology.

"Hey, I'm just saying," she said, trying to defend herself.

"Actually, right now I agree with Yuffie," Megu agreed dejectedly. "I should have known that he could care less about me. After all, I seem to have this kind of luck."

Tifa scooted closer to her as she spoke. "You really love him, don't you???" she said, more as a statement than a question. Megu looked down and nodded slightly. Her vision was beginning to blur with tears when they heard the front door slam shut and someone start calling up the stairs. Megu involuntarily cringed at the voice.

"Tell that asshole that I'm not here and you don't know anything about what happened," she said in a tone that said 'Someone better deal with this, 'cuz it ain't gonna be me.' Tifa stood and moved for the door.

"Yuffie, you stay here. Whatever you do, don't let them be in the same room together, since Megu's liable to kill him right now," Tifa warned with a trace of laughter in her voice. Megu knew that she was trying to lighten the mood, and she actually smiled for the first time since the……. incident.

Yuffie nodded with a small smile, and Tifa left the room and headed down the stairs. They could hear her trying to act like she thought it was a normal customer at first. Megu couldn't hear most of the conversation, but she could tell that at first they were both getting angry before she heard his frustrated sigh and their volume was cut considerably and now she couldn't hear a word of what they were saying. She heard Yuffie's phone ring, and she flipped it open. Megu figured it was a text message, since she didn't put the phone to her ear, but she flipped it closed without a word and headed for the door with a smile.

"Wha… what are you doing, Yuffie???" Megu asked in sudden confusion. Yuffie just looked back at her with a smile, as if saying 'You'll see.' She left the room, leaving Megu all the more confused. She figured it was Tifa or Yuffie coming back when the door opened again, slower this time, but her hope was smashed as she saw the pale face and unkempt red hair peeking in through the small crack between the door and the wall. She scowled as the person that she really didn't want to see at that moment stepped hesitantly into the room, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell do you want???" she hissed seethingly. She saw him flinch at her words, and in her mind she was glad, but some infinitesimally small part of her was sad that she had hurt him with her words. He looked up at her, and that small part of her grew larger when she saw that his eyes were glistening with tears that she knew better than anyone he wouldn't shed, especially now, especially in front of her.

"…..I'm…..I'm so sorry, Megu….." he whispered softly. She was shocked at the remorse she heard in his voice, but she didn't let it show on her face.

"You should be, after what I saw," she said, and realized her voice was shaking and her vision was beginning to blur again. _'Damn it!!!! I'm not gonna cry, not in front of him. I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry because of what he did.'_

"I…. I know, and I'm really sorry Megu. Will you at least hear me out???" he asked, glancing up at her through his fiery red bangs. If she wasn't so upset at the moment, she would have thought how cute he looked when he did that. She nodded stiffly, trying to keep her emotional mask in place, but she often found that it was slowly slipping. He walked closer to her, but he still stood a few feet away from her, being cautious.

"Well, I was going to meet you at the café, but I had been planning on getting you something beforehand, so I asked Elena to help me pick it out. She's the girl you saw. I swear, there's nothing going on between us. She's in love with Tseng. I guess I just lost track of time, and when you found us, I found what I had been looking for. Seeing you like that was bad enough, but to know that I had caused it almost made me break down. Elena was the one who told me to go after you, since she'd heard me talk about you with Rude." Megu was surprised at the sincerity she heard in his voice, and it made her heart cry out when she knew that she was the reason he was so…. not himself.

"So you talk about me to your Turk buddies, eh??? I see how it is," she said, her resolve steadily wearing down.

"It's not like that, Megu. You can ask them yourself. I haven't ever said anything bad about you. I couldn't. I……..I love you, Megu," he said softly, looking back down at his feet, so he couldn't see Megu's face when he said that. It was a combination of shock, surprise, and joy. Once she had slightly recovered from her shock and was able to move again, she leapt off her bed and wrapped her arms around his lean torso, crying into his shirt. These tears were different, however. They were tears of joy, along with tears of guilt. She could tell that she had surprised him, since she could feel his body stiffen slightly at the sudden contact before he relaxed and put his arms around her.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Reno," Megu said through her tears. "I can't believe I thought you would do that. I knew that you wouldn't, but some part of me wanted to believe that you would, so that it would give me a reason not to care anymore. But it didn't work. I can't ever stop caring for you, Reno." She was crying less now, but she noticed that she had soaked his shirt with her tears. Even though he was about a head taller than her, she still managed to rest her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you too, Reno," she whispered softly against his neck. They looked each other in the eye, and before she could blink she felt his soft lips on hers. She was surprised, of course, since she'd never kissed him before, but she soon closed her eyes and responded, both of them oblivious to their friends watching from the doorway, Yuffie grinning like the Cheshire cat himself, and Tifa smiling softly, happy for her friends.

They broke the kiss and once more looked each other in the eye.

"I'll never do anything to hurt you again, got it memorized???" he said with a smile.

"I know," she said, looking at the smile he had on his face and committing it to memory. They kissed once more, and he slipped a small ring onto the middle finger of her left hand. She looked down at it, and realized that it was the ring she had seen him holding at the jewelry shop.

"This is what I had been looking for. It's a promise ring, and I promise you that I will always love you," he said with a loving smile. Megu was ecstatic. She brought her lips to his, sealing their promise with a kiss.

**Yay!!!!!!!!!!! I finished it on her birthday!!!!!!!!! I hope you have a happy 15th Megu-imoto-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm sorry if any of the FF characters are OOC, but it's my story, and I can do what I want. I also know that it's a little long for a one-shot, but hey, I just wrote what I thought would be good. Hope you like it, Megu!!!!!!**

**EVERYONE WISH MEGU A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**everyone cheers**


End file.
